Dignity
by SlayerOfTheVampires
Summary: Buffy is in a new city, trying to make her way. After the horrible end to a relationship, Buffy looks back on her other relationships and knows who she wants. But what happens when she has to save him? Post Chosen. Post NFA. Please Read and Review! Spuffy
1. Starting Over

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I am using the characters, places, and situations as a mere tool for my imagination. I am not nearly as brilliant as Joss Whedon, and I just wanted to borrow his brilliance.

* * *

"Get out!" the petite blonde yelled as she threw a pillow across the room at the brunette man who grabbed his pants and hurried to the door. 

"Look sweetie," he said.

"I," she threw his shirt at him, "am," she threw some of his CDs at him, "not," she threw the remote at him, "your _sweetie_!" she yelled as she threw a lamp that barely missed his head.

"Well, Buffy, what did I do?" he asked as he stood at the door.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID _YOU DO?_" Buffy yelled raising her voice with every word. "Let's start with you getting me fired. Or we could start with how you lied to me about your secretary, which by the way is so cliché. Or we could start with how you pulled my file from your work, because you wanted to know if I was keeping something from you!"

"Well, you always go out at night and I wanted to know why, besides I didn't get your file from work, I had to ask my police buddy to give it to me," he said.

"YOU ARE THE WORST LAWYER EVER! You can't keep your goddamn mouth shut, can you? I am so glad that this is over, because I don't know if I could live another second with you in this apartment!" Buffy walked over to the door, opened it, and pushed him out. As she tried to shut it however, he put his arm in the way.

"You know, if you were more open about things, we wouldn't have had this problem." He said, and he realized he had said the wrong thing. He could see the fire in her eyes as she pushed him out of the door and she slammed it in his face. "You realize that this is my apartment!" his muffled voice yelled from the hall.

Buffy locked the door and spent her time going through the apartment grabbing all of her things and putting them into a box. Revenge. It was sweet. She had thrown Christopher out of his own apartment, and here she stood triumphant. In a banker's box, she started to put her things away. There were several CDs, some clothes, a few photos, and some knick-knacks that she threw in. As she took a last walk through the apartment, she started to feel really happy about what had just happened. She had finally let go of all the guilt she felt about being the bad girlfriend. Not being there for her boyfriend, it being her fault that he was cheating, and that she should have shared the fact that she was a slayer with him. They had been together for almost a year, but he kept keeping things from her so she did the same. She kept telling herself that once things were going to get serious, she would tell him. But things never got serious. So she never said a thing.

Just before she was about to leave the apartment, Buffy grabbed her keys, and took the key to this apartment off. She left it on the dining room table, walked out of the door, and sighed. Buffy was so relieved to get out of the apartment that she left the door open. She was glad that she did not see Christopher on her way out.

Although Buffy was glad that she had finally ended things with Christopher, she started to feel bad. They had been together for eight months, and she had seen everything spiraling out of control from when they got together. Hellmouth or no Hellmouth, Buffy had no luck in relationships. As she stepped out of the building and walked to her car, Buffy lost all of the happiness that she had had with ending the relationship. She was suddenly depressed.

Buffy pulled out of the parking lot and found herself driving to her home where she lived with Willow, Dawn, and whatever slayer needed help. Moving to San Francisco was not her favorite move, but the gang had come along. Dawn enjoyed her new school, Willow was finishing up a degree, Xander got another construction job, and at night they all trained slayers. Buffy had a desk job at an insurance office, but it had flexible hours. After the end of the Hellmouth, and Angel's team breaking apart, Buffy felt that home was a little smaller now. Giles was flying all over the place trying to form a new Watcher's council. Angel stayed in L.A. and tried to start a new detective agency with his partners Gunn and Illyria. Spike, oh how she wished she knew where Spike was, he had disappeared. The bleach-blond vampire was nowhere to be found.


	2. Again

**A/N: **Sorry that it took me so long to update. I was in the midst of finals and then crazy drama at school. But thus. I created. Chapter 2.

* * *

"Willow?" Buffy asked as she walked into her two-story house just on the outskirts of San Francisco. They lived in a four bedroom house, which suited them fine, one for Buffy, one for Willow, one for Dawn, and one for the latest Slayer in need of help. Buffy walked in hung up her coat, set her keys and purse on the table, and continued to call for someone. "Dawn? Great they probably already went down to the warehouse."

Buffy walked upstairs and into her room to change. She changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt, she knew that she wouldn't be trying to impress anyone, and what was the point anymore? All of her relationships had ended badly, Angel had left town, Riley had left town, Spike left town then came and died to save the world, and Christopher cheated, lied, and was a bad choice to begin with. She looked at herself in the mirror, no make up and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Was this what she was doomed to, giving up on love completely?

Her blond hair swinging, she left her room. She walked downstairs and after grabbing her leather jacket and a few stakes, made her way back to her car. The sun was still an hour off from setting, but she made her way to the downtown warehouse that Giles had purchased for Slayer academy. The traffic was still light, and Buffy walked into S and A Warehousing. She unlocked the back door and walked in.

"Buffy!" Willow called as she rushed over. "So how'd it go with Christopher?"

"It's over, I have my stuff in the car. And I am once again jobless." Buffy said. "But anyways how are things here?"

"You got fired?" Willow asked ignoring Buffy's question.

"Christopher called in and told my boss that he was planning on suing for some falsified accident claim reports. They just happened to be my reports." Buffy said and she rolled her eyes. "But how was class today?"

"I cannot believe that he would do something like that!" Willow exclaimed.

"Can we please not talk about it? I should have seen it coming. Who am I kidding?" Buffy said as she fought back tears, saying it out loud was truly admitting it. "I'm just not fit for a relationship."

"Buffy," Willow said reaching out to comfort her friend. "Don't say that! You will find a relationship and it will work."

"Will, you're just saying that. There is no way that I can continue to be who I am and fall in love with a normal guy." Buffy said between sobs.

"Well I don't think normal exists. And who likes normal anyway?" Will asked as she led Buffy to the office.

They walked into the office, and Buffy sat down on the couch. Willow took a seat at the computer. The two friends shared the cramped office. There were two desks upon which sat two computers; there was a couch in the room, a printer, a copy machine, and more file cabinets than seemed necessary. Willow started to type on the computer to log in.

"So we have three new girls coming in tonight, and Faith left last night. The three girls haven't had any training before, so we will need to train them before we take them out. I can train them if you want to go patrol." Willow said without hesitating to take a breath.

"Yeah, I mean if you don't mind. I really just need to kill something," Buffy said, and she stared out the window into the training area as she saw several different girls file there way in and begin to work out.

* * *

"Take that Christopher!" Buffy yelled as she staked the vamp. The vampire turned to dust with a puzzled look on his face. "I'm five for five tonight, and the sun just went down, man these vamps are getting out of hand." Buffy pulled out her cell phone and dialed the warehouse. "Hey, Dawn? Is Willow there?"

"Yeah, but she's training some of the new girls. They're in the simulation chamber. No disturbing remember?"

"Right. Well is Xander there?" Buffy asked looking for someone to help patrol the streets with her.

"No," Dawn said. "Sis, I just want to say I'm sorry about—Spike?"

"Well, Christopher was an idio--" Buffy paused as she understood what her sister had just said. "Did you just say—"

"Spike!" Dawn said. "Buffy, he's, he's, he's here!"

"I'm on my way." Buffy said. She flipped her phone closed and ran towards the warehouse.

* * *

"Spike!" Buffy called as she entered the warehouse. She ran to the office, looking in all of the windows on her way there.

"Buffy," Buffy spun around and came face to face with the bleach-blond vampire.

"Oh, my, God!" Buffy exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the vampire. He made no move to hug her back.

"Buffy. You have to listen to me." Spike said. She gazed up into his blue eyes. Oh how she had longed to see those blue eyes again. And now they were here, but the normal twinkle she was used to seeing in his eyes had disappeared.

"What?" Buffy asked and she let go of him and turned away. "You're not here to stay are you?"

"I wish I could, but," He put his hand on Buffy's shoulder and turned her around. He grabbed both of her arms, and her head slowly turned to face him. He saw the sheen of tears gleaming as she fought them back. He remembered how much he had wanted to hold her for the past few years. He hated himself as he knew he would have to break her heart, again.

"Let me guess," she interrupted. "Is the world ending?"


End file.
